


Feathers and Their Birds

by venefica_aura (crankyoldman)



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Gift Fic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-28
Updated: 2009-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankyoldman/pseuds/venefica_aura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laguna comes by looking for Ellone. Awkward flirting ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feathers and Their Birds

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://xerne.livejournal.com/profile)[**xerne**](http://xerne.livejournal.com/)'s Christmas gift.

Edea always thought the long haired fashion with men was something cute and endearing. Standing in the doorway of the home that Cid and she were going to turn into an orphanage, she observed such a character. And much to her queenly amusement, this man seemed to have taken a liking to her husband.

Oh, she didn't worry, it was, in a word, _cute_.

"She's about this high," the androgynous one indicated with a hand that was quite a bit below his height, "And she's just… so cute and I need to find her." He reminded her of a teenager almost. Slightly awkward, though he was clearly well into his twenties.

Cid spoke first, as he was bound to. Teaching was such a lovely profession, it made men such interesting orators. She smiled a knowing smile as the young man scratched the back of his head.

"Well, we haven't seen any children, though we're looking for them. Maybe you should stick around for a while? She might just pop up."

"Oh and I'm Laguna Loire, nice to meet you nice folks." This was the type of young man she wouldn't mind helping in the garden she always pictured in her mind. Tilling and sowing seeds… tying that impossibly pretty hair of his back maybe with a straw hat on.

Edea loved the pictures in her mind.

"Oh pardon me, I'm Cid Cramer and this is my wife Edea," it was a quick an full handshake exchanged between the two men and she couldn't help but notice Mr. Loire held on a bit longer than necessary. And here she thought Cid's admirers were all underage and perfectly harmless.

Well, this one was harmless too. And she wanted to brush his hair.

"You have been traveling long?" she cast her dark eyes on him slyly and he nearly jumped. She made him nervous? Such a shame.

"For a while, yes'm." She would put him in charge of vegetables while Cid read to the children that would be running through the halls—

"Edea, where did I put the glasses?" He was fumbling in the kitchen and she calmly sent him back to the table. She made salad while Cid listened with academic curiosity about the traveler's previous harbors.

They were trying to impress each other, not unlike birds with plumage. Laguna with his easy pretty way, and her Cid always the gentleman they made for an interesting song.

She knew she couldn't keep the both of them, but watching Cid blush and Laguna stutter was enough to hold over the pictures in her mind. Edea loved the pictures in her mind. It was really too bad she couldn't keep the pretty one. Well, soon they would be busy and there would be no more to worry about from strangers. She'd never see his like again.

The sun was setting and Laguna was regrettably making his retreat. Cid looped an arm around her and they waved him off. Something sagged in her husband's shoulders.

"I don't suspect we'll be seeing that one again." Cid adjusted his glasses and she settled next to him.

"I don't know, I hope we see that one again. You both make a nice picture."


End file.
